


Happy New Year

by Trans_Nerd



Series: this fandom is too straight [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, heterophobia, im like half joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Gray gets drunk on New Year's Eve. Cliff thinks it's funny.
Relationships: Cliff/Gray (Harvest Moon)
Series: this fandom is too straight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Happy New Year

Cliff felt himself melting into Gray’s side. It was freezing cold, but his boyfriend was like a furnace.

They were reclining in bed together, propped up by a few pillows. It was New Year’s Eve, and both of them were more than content to spend it indoors with each other’s company.

“Much— _hic!_ —much better than walking all the way to F… Forget-Me-Not Valley,” Gray slurred, “and dancin’ with a bunch of hetero nobodies.”

Cliff laughed so hard he snorted. He took a glug from the bottle of red wine they shared. He never understood how Gray got drunk from wine. Perhaps Cliff had just built up a tolerance from working at the vineyard, and Gray was a lightweight in comparison.

Gray took his hat off and breathed in to cool himself. The room was cold, but his face was flushed completely red, and his body was warm even in the middle of winter. When he grabbed the bottle from Cliff and tried to drink, alcohol spilled, staining their white bedsheets. “Dammit, not the bed…”

“Alright,” Cliff said, laughing fondly at his drunk boyfriend, “that’s enough wine for you.” He grabbed the bottle back and set it carefully on their nightstand.

Gray pouted but didn’t object.

Cliff leaned in and kissed Gray on the forehead. “You’re too cute.”

“ _Just_ cute?” Gray asked, grinning coquettishly. “I’m sexy, too, you know.”

Cliff laughed as they both leaned in. Their lips met wish a passion that Cliff hadn’t expected from a very drunk Gray at 1 AM.

Before he knew it, they were making out. Gray’s lips mashed sloppily against his, and then Gray was moving down, trailing his alcoholic lips down Cliff’s neck and kissing and sucking at the skin there.

“Gray,” Cliff gasped, “Gray, cut it out.”

Gray pulled back immediately and locked eyes with Cliff. For just a moment, he seemed to sober up. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re drunk,” Cliff said flatly. “Let’s not do anything while you’re drunk.”

“I’m _not_ drunk,” Gray pouted.

Cliff shook his head. “I know you don’t think you are, but… you are. And I think it’s time to call it a night."

“Fine,” Gray grumbled. Apparently, he acted like a petulant child when he got drunk.

Cliff rolled out of bed and shut off the lights. When he came back to bed, pulling the sheets over himself, Gray was already curling up at his side, ready to fall asleep.

“Happy new year,” Cliff whispered.

“Happy new year,” Gray whispered back.

It was midnight, and the season was winter. In the morning, on New Year’s Day, Gray would wake up with a raging hangover. And Cliff would take care of him every step of the way, laughing at him the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy almost new year! C: 
> 
> Please leave kudos (or maybe even a comment...?) if you enjoyed this story! <3


End file.
